The Rain
by anniecornstack
Summary: Derek's actions leads to him and Stiles having a serious argument although Derek had meant no harm. - An angsty one-shot about the two of them fighting and making up. Rated M for sexual content.


Derek's loft is dark and empty. There is no sound except for the low humming of the old refrigerator in the kitchen. A drop of rain hits the big window and after it another. A moment later it starts pouring down. Faint sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs outside in the hallway. Angry voices joining them. A key opens the front door and Stiles and Derek enter the loft.

"How could you do this to me, Derek?" Stiles' voice was heartbreaking and his eyes were watering. "Don't you trust me?" He rushed in and threw his wet hoodie off and stood by the window, putting distance between them.

Derek stops in the middle of the room and looks at the floor in shame. "I don't know what happened. I lost it." He also took his jacket off wanting to be free of the clinging restriction.

"Out of all people, I didn't expect this from you" says the boy.

Derek looks up at him with hurt and regret in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to do you any harm, Stiles. I just wanted to protect you."

The thick moon crescent shone bright in through the window of Derek's loft. There wasn't much other light in the apartment. In the rush of their fight they hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. Stiles turns his back on the wolf and looks out the window, making his body in to a black silhouette against the moonlight.

"I don't know what to say to you right now, Derek. How can I trust you after this?"

"Stiles, please.. Don't say that." The wolf walked up to Stiles' side and turned to face him with a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Stiles turned around violently toward Derek, shoved his hand away and shouted. "You followed me. Stalked me! For 2 hours! Who does that? Certainly not a caring, trusting lover!"

"I do care about you, you know that. I had this horrible feeling that something was going to happen to you. I just couldn't ignore it, it was lurking in the back of my mind. I had to find out what it was!"

A couple of hours earlier Derek had followed Stiles around town in secret while he was out with his friends just enjoying themselves. Derek really had had a bad feeling but he knew he was coming off as crazy and that he had fucked up. Following Stiles around in secret was a bad move. When he was found out he had driven Stiles back to his loft not wanting to have an argument on the street in the middle of the night.

"What were you thinking? This isn't like you." Stiles wasn't shouting now. His voice was soft and a little desperate.

There was a pause between the two males.

"Listen, Stiles, I saw that new boy you guys were hanging out with. I don't like him and you wouldn't let me come out with you guys. I had to do something." Derek tried again to put his hands on Stiles to calm him. To get closer. He was so sorry but he didn't know how to make it up. But Stiles wouldn't have it. He was furious. He slapped Derek's hand away. "Don't touch me!" he said. The pair hadn't had many fights before so Derek wasn't used to being pushed away physically by Stiles. It hurt. It hurt a lot. It made him feel like Stiles' love for him was running out and would soon end.

Stiles was shocked and his face showed it. Plus some attitude. "What? So you're jealous now, is that it? Is that why you did it?"

"No! I saw him do things and I don't want you get in to that stuff. It's bad for you." Derek is more stern now, and defensive.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles is furious.

"I just knew there was something bad about him…"

"What?! What is it he did?"

"Drugs, Stiles, okay? I saw him buy drugs and I smelled it on him as well. He was trying to be sneaky about it when you weren't looking. I don't want you to hang around with him because I don't want you to get in to that shit. I've seen it fuck up people's lives before and that is not going to happen to you!"

Stiles looked a lot calmer but still very shocked. He still trusted Derek enough to know that he wasn't lying to him. Drugs were something Stiles wasn't in to and he himself had seen the negative effects of them, just like Derek had, and Derek knew that. He realised that Derek really had been looking out for him and the wolf saw it in his face. Derek was softer now and worried.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I just wanted to look out for you. Don't push me away. Please."

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. It was a trembling sigh. His eyes were shut tight. He was trying to hold the tears in and he had been trying to do that ever since he had spotted Derek in his car, spying on him about twenty minutes ago. He couldn't hold them back any longer. The tears started running slowly down his cheeks. He turned his head down and let out a small, soft sob. All the emotions of their fight just came rushing out. There was no stopping them. Derek put his hands on both sides of Stiles face and kissed his forehead.

"Don't cry" he whispered. "I'm sorry."

Stiles put his arms around Derek and hugged him. The tears were flowing. A wet cheek on Derek's shoulder. Ragged, uneven breath from the crying.

"I didn't know" Stiles said. He was shaking.

"I know you didn't, baby. Sssh.."

Stiles suddenly let go of the older man and pushed him on his chest with both hands so he faltered backwards. "Don't you ever follow me around again! If I get in to situations like that you need to trust me not to do anything stupid." He dried the tears and snot off of his face with the back of his hand. Angry again. Derek reached out his hand to touch Stiles but Stiles just slapped it away again. "No! I can't have a boyfriend who treats me like a child! I need you to understand. I can't have…"

His voice trailed off when he saw Derek clutch at his chest and fall to his knees. His eyes were closed in pain.

"Derek, what are you.. What's happening?" Stiles voice was worried now as he too fell to his knees to see to Derek.

"I can't take it, Stiles. I feel like my heart is going to burst." Derek looked up in to Stiles' eyes as if he was looking for mercy in them. "I can't take it when you push me away when I touch you. It makes me feel like I'm losing you.."

Stiles looked shocked and surprised. "Derek, you must be joking?" he said unbelievingly and threw himself forward head first in to Derek's chest. He put his still wet cheek to the wolf's heart, pressing to it. "As if I would leave you.. Please don't have a heart-attack." All the anger rushed away when he saw his wolf in pain.

Derek threw his head back and looked up to the ceiling, he looked exhausted. He drew a big, quick sigh of relief. He sat down on the floor and put his arms around Stiles. "I just need your touch, Stiles. I know I messed up and I'm sorry but you've never denied me to hold you before. It makes me feel so weak. It's not you I don't trust, it's that stupid boy. You know that I'm protective of you. It's an instinct."

"I know.." Stiles said so low you could barley hear it.

Derek took Stiles' face in his hands and put it to his face and kissed him hard. "You started talking like you were going to leave me and I just.." Stiles then stopped him with his own kiss.

"Ssh.. I'm not leaving you. That thought has never even crossed my mind" Stiles said.

Derek grabbed Stiles harder and closer. Desperate and needy. Kissing him deeper. He just wanted to the horrible feelings to go away. The horrible feelings of having hurt Stiles and thinking it was over between them. He pushed the boy down on the floor onto his back which made him release a shaky breath as he looked up at the wolf. He was grabbing Stiles nearly too tight almost as to not let the boy push him away again. Derek's body pressed down on Stiles' and Derek moaned in to his mouth as they kissed.

Stiles knew Derek needed him and this time he wouldn't deny him. He didn't want to deny him. He had just been so angry before but that was gone now so he let Derek's desperate hands run all over his body. Up under his shirt and down his thighs, over the bulge in his pants. Derek started unbuttoning the boys jeans and pulling them off and in return the younger man helped Derek unbuckle his belt. But it wasn't quick enough for the wolf so he helped him along. He needed Stiles, quick. He didn't even have time to take his jeans off completely, just to open them. He pressed Stiles' naked knees up and pushed in to him slowly while propping himself up with one arm to the floor.

Stiles whimpered. "Derek.. Oh.."

Derek's whole body changed the second he entered Stiles. He paused for a couple of second and closed his eyes and just breathed out. He relaxed his body against Stiles'. The sweet relief of being close to the boy he loved. As close as you can get. He started moving his hips slowly.

"Fuck.. Stiles. Ahhh…"

He started moving quicker and he was soon losing himself in Stiles. Completely. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm never gonna do that again. Never" he breathed out in-between thrusts. As Derek's intense and powerful thrusts grew more ferocious Stiles grabbed on to Derek's shirt collar with one arm to steady himself and the other was swung all the way around his neck. The boy's breaths were short and quick and his eyes mostly shut tight but sometimes he looked at the wolf's eyes. Blurry because of the short distance in between the two men. But he could still see deep seated please in them.

Their breathing grew quicker and quicker and Derek's body vibrated with the deep moans he was emanating. He pushed himself as far as he could in to Stiles and moaned his name one last time before he came and then he collapsed on top of Stiles.

When they had both calmed down and their heartbeats slowed, Stiles grabbed on to Derek tightly. The wolf was still inside him. "I'll never leave you" he said and nestled in to the side of his lover's face. The rain outside had stopped.


End file.
